


"I will save you..."

by J3SSY



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3SSY/pseuds/J3SSY
Summary: Dave Panpa just wanted to do a good job but only because a of his negligence, his destiny lead him to be a prisioner on a small dark, cold cell. He tries his best to remain positive but his thought are taking all over him..Thankfully he made a friend of one of the Toppat, the one in charge of the head of communication, he appears emotionless but Dave didn't know that he is affecting the Toppat to a whole new level..
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. "That is good!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally writed for me to draw my comic but I decided to modified it and make as a fanfic as well!
> 
> You could say is the "writed" version of my comic on instagram!
> 
> If you are interested on see the comic! Here is my instagram: @J3SSY_4ND_M3M3S
> 
> (Also, I’m still fixing some Of my bad grammar!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is pondering about his situation on his dark, cold, small cell..

"How did I end up here?"

That was one of the most questions that Dave used to think, he didn't actually know how to answer it. It was all fuzzy... He never considered himself to be special, he was optimistic by nature and a hard worker. He wanted to do his job right, a job which he loved. Well.. "Jobs", he tried to be on the police force but due to his negligence, one of the prisioner has escaped because he didn't check the box..that box! It was frustrating! Even Rupert was trying to defend him but Dave was fired anyway but good news, he quickly found himself working as a nightguard in a museum… which was also broken into. By the same man who escaped the prison because of Dave.. Unfortunately, during the investigation of the missing diamond, he discovered the true nature of Mayor Fredrickson..just like the phrase said: "Curiosity kill the cat!", well it didn't kill Dave exactly.. but they did find him, disarmed him, pinned him to the ground and bam! a blow to the head that knocked him out right away! 

Now he is found in a little dark, cold, small cell in which they imprisoned him. Thank god he wasn't claustrophobic.. Dave grabs the little white chalk beside him and marks on the wall a line that represents the days he was there..

_ *scribbles, *scribbles* _

the sound is echoing on the little room..  
  


"At least I know how long I have Been here.." Dave said softly as he looked at the lines on the wall..

"Sigh..c'mon dave it will be alright.." he said trying to maintain his positivity "im alive..that is good!" he gets up and looks at his plate of food "they're still giving me food!! That is good!!...there are some Toppats that sees me and don't bullying me..that is..good" tears were starting to form on his eyes, he remember that toppat that were nice to him, a toppat with headphones, he sometimes would come and keep him company but only for a few minutes but dave appreciated that he have a at least a "friend" here on this ship…

He remembers that also the prisoner that Dave somehow helped him escape, has come to the ship and successfully captured the leader of the toppat! Maybe him and the military would come to save him!

Or not...

"No..t..the government..is..is going to help me..that is.."

  
No.. nobody is going to help him..

Suddenly he felt a big cold wave, darkness around him, feeling hopeless, tears start falling from his face, shaking, negative thoughts started to torment him, nobody was going to help him, why would they? He is nothing special, he would die here and nobody is gonna notice it, he is going to die there on this lonely, cold, small cell..

The chalk now on the floor, tears on his face, his little hopes started to fall and his anxiety started to rise..

he quietly says..

"I will die here do I?"


	2. "I promise.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt curtis is called to bring the prisoner files to the cockpit.. But suddenly he hears a loud, familiar sound..

Alone...

Burt has always liked to be alone since his childhood, he thinks that having friends is a sign of weakness, an opening door that would lead him to be an easy target for people to use him and dispose of him. He didn't have any goal in life, he just lived like he was a robot..no feelings, only working. He joins the Toppats just to have something to do, but unfortunately they made him the head of Communication, he has to talk, manage and guide people in the clan. The only thing he likes from this job is to watch the cameras, some Toppats do crazy stuff that making laugh because of their idiotic actions..

"Head of communication you hear?...I need you to find me the prisoner files, it seem handsome harold is not available right now " Burt hear and recognize that Swedish accent through his headphones, it was Sven, the third one to take lead of the toppat clan, they used to talk but now they only focusing with the plans of the rocket and trying to rescue the leader, no time for socialize. "Bring me the files, we need to do a clean up of the airship, so hurry up or I wouldn't hesitate to lower your pay check!" 

"(geez what a good friend huh?)" Burt thinks as he made his way to the files room, this isn't his job but oh well he has too.. Thank god the files room was the same hallways as his little communication room. He looks for the files and starts walking his way to the cockpit.

It was awfully quiet around the halls but it didn't bother him, he just was annoyed that he has to walk, speak to people and hand the files.. Too much work.. 

"(I'm supposed to be the head of communication.. Not the "bringmethefiles-etion)" oh Burt will have a talk to Harold of why he wasn't on his work station, it wasn't his break or lunch time so hopefully harold has a an excuse for this…

Suddenly he heard a loud sound, a scream that he recognized and pains through his head..

A little confused he went to the hallway of the vault and prison cells, not caring about the files anymore, he was curious, mostly worried. He went to investigate that particular cell that he was very much familiar with..

"(Did he got...hurt again…?)"

Now, in front of the door, he heard small muffled sounds but he knew too well that he was crying..

He opens the door

Blood..

Burt saw the prisoner trying to hide his wound, it seemed he got an anxiety attack and hit the wall, tears forming on his little cute face.. 

"(Dave..no..)"

"You are bleeding.." he said now all worry, dropping the files and went to check him "No! Wait!! I'm fine..it doesn't hurt!" claims Dave trying to assure the Toppat not to worry about him, Burt ignores him and grabs the long piece of cloth that goes around his hat.

"Give me your hand" said Burt in a monotone voice, Dave siege and gave his wounded hand to the Toppat, Burt carefully wrapping the cloth around the small hand, he hated that Dave hurt himself sometimes, but why should he care about a useless prisoner? No.. It doesn't matter now, it matters that Dave is alright..

"There that should work temporally.." Burt said he was a little proud of his "job" on curing him.

"Geezh always getting hurt! One of these days I will found you dea--"

"Thank you..!" Dave said softly, interrupting him but oh god Dave did show one of his sincere smiles to Burt, it was one of the purest sincere smiles that Burt saw and wanted to protect it all cost!..

Wait..this is a weakness

"Yeah yeah! is nothing, I gotta go.." Burt said all flustered, he didn't want to leave Dave but he has another job to take off, "later I check on you and your hand..so wait for me.." he said while leaving.

"Oh..okay! Bye for now" again that sad smile, it pains Burt to see him that way but he has to give the files to Sven or else his paycheck will be lower!

Burt sighs as the door of the cell closes, he picks the files from the floor and starts to find the paper where Dave information is found..

As he was reading the paper he noticed a green sign at the bottom of the page..

“[NEXT]”

"(Huh this is why they want the prisoner files..you are next one on line)" he closes the files and started to walk to his destination

"(I don't want them to hurt you..)" oh dear he shouldn't be worrying about that prisoner but he just cares, did he open his door through his heart? Oh no..

"(I'm becoming softer...thanks to you..but I promise that I will save you.. Just wait for me..)"

He didn't care, he is gonna trust his only one prisoner friend, he is gonna open his door heart for him, he is going to save him

His only one true friend..

"I promise…" he said as he entered the cockpit room, starting to think of a way to help his friend….

  
  



	3. “What if..”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the rocket has come..and Burt already has found a way to help his friend but...

The day has come, the rocket will be launch to space where the clan can finally propers their criminal ways, Burt pass his time mostly with his friend Dave through all these months until this special day, some members on the ship knows that he was breaking the rule of interacting with the prisoners but they keep quiet about it, they are just glad to see the head of communication in good mood for once..

Burt also sometimes will let Dave out from his cell for him to accompany him when he is working, Dave when he gets the chance he would help him through all the paperwork even though Burt asked him to not do that..he just didn't want to make him his servant or something..

They did a pretty good team but unfortunately Is a friendship that shouldn't never have happened because now telling goodbye will be so difficult for the tall Toppat.

“Um...Are you sure you are not going to get in trouble..? We are gone for a long time…” Dave implied, Burt took Dave out of his cell with an excuse of “taking him for fresh air”, they were walking for a long time through all the thick vegetation of the jungle..he had to get to the destination as fast as he could before the rocket launched to space..

“Don’t worry...they won’t notice it until they see I’m not yelling for them to work...” Burt informed, “ah..here we are..” Dave noticed where Burt was talking about, he noticed a small abandoned handcar on the railway..wait a moment..

“That leads to the city, I spent weeks trying to find the geography information around the rocket and I discovered this abandoned rail with a Handcar, you can use it to run away...” Burt said with a sad smile..

Freedom is only a few steps from Dave but he didn't move for some reason.

Burt proceeded to grab Dave's hands to take off the cuff from his wrist. Hoping that maybe he will say something but nothing 

“well.. um guess this is goodb--!?!'"

Huh?!

Suddenly Burt was being attacked by a warm and affectionate hug, when was the last time he was hugged by someone? It felt..pleasant? The prisoner's reaction surprises him but he didn’t want to let him go..he could run away with him but the clan will come and find the manager easily, so that's not an option..

“No! I will not leave you, I prefer being locked in a cell visited by you than going back to my old unlucky life!” Burt heard him cried out loud, this is so confusing, the only thing that Dave wanted is to get out of that cold, dark, small cell and now he would rather go in again just for the sake to be visited by the expressionless Toppat?

"(Im..glad to hear that..but)"

"Davie.. you can't..you know what the clan would do if you go back...” Burt remind him again, the files that Burt took to the cockpit were Dave’s and the other prisoners, that sign with greenish color it meant the next one to get rid off, thank god Burt remade that paper or else the poor prisoner wouldn’t have been here.. He remember how horrible it was being in that small, old, place, sometimes he would get being tormented by the Toppats or by his own thoughts, getting yell, being punch, Burt even think that his friend got a trauma and going back will make him worse..Dave’s only way was to go in that handcar and get out of there as soon as possible but..what if..

“What if... I join the clan?’” Dave asked the tall toppat, he was joking right? Joining a big organization of criminals for being with someone, it’s just...well he didn’t have that criminal vibe you know? He is a “Cinnamon roll” that's what Sven told him, but maybe trying to convince the leaders to let him join would be risky but a good idea, nothing bad will happen to him if he has the reputation of a criminal and he gets to be with him...his only one frie-.. No it was more than just a friend..he aint oblivious like Davie, he knows he has that weird feeling for him..

But..will he risk it? There are many outcomes that can come from this decision..and those outcomes can come to horrible ends..


	4. “I fail to save you..”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt finally made up his mind!
> 
> He made the right choice..right?

“(you know what? Screw it..I'm gonna let him join)” Burt finally has made up his mind, let the poor, weakling, cowardly and clumsy security guard join the biggest criminal clan around the world, what could go wrong?….well at least it was better than sending him off alone on a dangerous jungle..geez what was he thinking? Did he actually wanted to send Dave alone in this jungle knowing that he is mentally weak right now...he should have known that better!

“Alright..alright, I try to convince them..but if that doesn’t work, I will not **_hesitate_ ** to leave you far away from me and the clan..” Burt warned him.

“okay! But.. I’m sure you can convince them! I know you ca—“

Burt notices how his friend gets scared for a second, loud gunshots can be heard in the distance... he grabs Dave's hand and gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek to prevent him from having a panic attack. The last worst thing that could happen right now is that Dave has one of his anxiety episodes.. "let’s go.." Burt alleged as they started returning to the base through the jungle..  
  


Few minutes later

_*Footstep*_

Burt stopped, he looked behind him..

Silence

As he began to walk he stopped again, he heard a couple of more footsteps behind them.

"Whats wrong?" dave ask the tall toppat, "is nothing, c'mon we have to go quickly to--" 

But something captures his attention, he looks behind the trees....

”wait is that..”  
  


“HEY! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!”

Run

“WAIT..STOP RIGHT THERE!”

Burt while holding his friend started to run away, of course the military found the rocket that's why the shooting sounds, but he was pretty sure that those government dogs wouldn’t find the rocket, he did the planning correctly, he never-- no this is not the time to think about that, is time to get away from these guys..

Too much adrenaline, Burt wasn’t adapted to be running around but he ain’t gonna die here, there were almost close to the communication building..just keep a little more..

“Ugh!” Burt was tackled by someone, separating his grab from him..

“Ow ow ow..” Burt heard Dave bawled out, still trying to process his surroundings, there was too much noise around them, shooting, screaming, he didn’t want to admit it but he sure does hate the military just as he hated the Toppat clan..but at least this clan gave him a purpose..

“HUH? DAVE??!”

“Rupert..?!?”

Did they know each other? he turned to see his little friend but the only thing he saw and cared about was that he was being pointed by a gun..!

“(Oh HELL no, I won’t let you hurt him! Bastard)” 

Burt now furious, he grabbed the gun that was beside him underneath some leaves and pointed at the military guy, he won’t hesitate to kill him right there, this was going great, he was gonna convince his leader to let his friend be part of them, being with him and then this littles piece of waste come ruin everything, he is so blind of his anger...he was about to pull the trigger..

“NO! Wai—“

*BANG*

It went so fast that Burt couldn’t even react, he was in shock..did Dave actually go in the way to save for this rotten military dog? No that can’t be..

“(No..Dave..no)”

Burt felt the military put him on the ground and handcuff him right away..he didn’t care anymore..tears forming on his eyes..He saw that guy checking on his friend, that damn ..

His surrounding started to get blurry, shaking..despair consume him

“(I...I fail to save you..I love you..I’m sorry..)’”

Then blackness hits him as he falls into a deep sleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry ;-;
> 
> But.. yay this fanfic (and comic) is coming to a end~


	5. “Home”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a dream that he got... poor Burty, in that prison that will be his tomb...or maybe not?

_Warm_

The sun hits them both, Burt and Dave we’re sitting near a cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean, no talking, just reflecting on their own thoughts, it was a peaceful scene..a pretty nice dream..

No Toppats, no government, just him and Dave, together without worries..Burt just wanted to hug him tightly and tell him how much he loves him, how thankful he is that Dave open his closed heart, to be with him..

He remembers the day they meet, Burt was passing through the cells on the airship to go the vault, when he felt a presence observing him and there he come contact with those blue frightened eyes, after that day the prisoner try so many times to get his attention and he did, he start talking to him, to let him out, to care for that prisoner..

“Burt” Dave interrupts his thought, still sitting next to him, they were so dangerously close to the end of the cliff “you know...if you jump from here you can be finally with me~”

“Dave, what are you—“ “jeje did you forget it already ? You killed me, you shot me, didn’t you promise it? To save me?, I guess no..” 

Burt could see the sky turned a blackish color, a color that surrounds him like if they were the claws of death, he faintly heard him say...

“If you really loved me.. go and kill yourself to prove it!”

.

.

“!!!” Burt suddenly gets up from his bed, cold surrounds his body, he misses the warm of being hugged by him..

“Again with that nightmare...is this what you were going through...I’m sorry” Burt grieved, it is so ironic how the roles have swapped, how long was Burt in this prison after that accident? He didn’t know, he didn’t care, he wanted to see his friend but...he can’t..

He wanted to end it all..

“I miss your voice, your beautiful eyes, that little laugh you do...I miss those days where we just talk, when I let you out...I miss you. I miss you so much, I’m sorry, forgive me!” Tears started to escape from his eyes, he wanted to forget that day, he thought he was going to protect him from that rotten dog but Dave..he.. Burt kill him, just accept it, HE KILL him..

A headache started to appear on his head, he should try to resume his sleep is still dark outside from the wall but he didn’t want that “illusion” of his lost love remind him of being the real antagonist of this story..

_*clank clank*_

The door of the prison started to open, what did the guards wanted from him? Is not even lunch time or break time..

“HEY! Get out, you have a visit!” Visit… that’s weird, he doesn’t remember anyone that actually know where he was “The USA government wants to see you~”

Oh that answer it, ugh again with the government, just leave him alone for once!

Burt got up from his “bed” that was like a tomb to him and went to the door while the guard tried to scuff his hands, but something seemed stranger, He saw like a shadow on the somewhat...wall? Was that a wall or just a piece of cloth trying to be that wall… but more importantly.. are these guard so dumb becuase how could they not notice that? Oh well Burt doesn’t want to worry about that, it is not his problem to check the security of that place.

“Did you know that the toppats..actually succeeded to send that orbital space station?” One of the guards said, at the end they did it, the space station is already in place and him being in this prison, his grave “really?? JA it must suck that these toppats are stuc-“

_*BUMP*_

Burt was so confused for one moment, something came out of that “wall” and attacked the guards but looking more closely… is that a toppat..? Wait, he knows him, that toppat is...

“Hey! Get moving! Or we leave you behind..” A rescue? Why so suddenly? well he ain’t gonna skip this moment, Burt started to go through that tunnel, going to his freedom! As he was running, he heard the other toppers say that they still had not found the leader...was the leader copperbottom here with him as well? Well Burt also heard that he was fifteen toppat that escape from that place as the a blue ray started to teleport him out of that place.. finally going home but Burt still ain’t happy, maybe he should have stay and die on that prison..

From the view of the cold ocean it changed to a view of a storage, well it was a hangar to be specific. He saw other toppats too, being teletransported in this place as well, they were finally safe on this space station. Someone from behind give him a blanket, well he was so cold maybe that will bring him the warm that he was missing..geez he shouldn’t have got attach to that prisoner, the last time he did that was with a woman, she tried so hard to get him out of that place after his parents sold him… poor woman, may her soul rest and peace.

“Oh you are back.. how was prison??” Burt heard again that voice, oh god he was so happy to hear that voice of Karen. Sven so many days that Burt didn’t see you and your annoying voice to speak with him because he was the manager of the communication ..oh good times~ “um.. did you” Burt was gonna ask him if he was the one in planning in this rescue but.. “oh don’t thank me… thank the new recruit instead~ he even infiltrated in the prison to help you and the other’s after all..” Sven blurted, a new recruit huh? maybe it was.. no he killed him, it couldn’t be..

But as he was about to get lost on his thoughts, he saw someone coming from behind Sven “oh, we’re speaking of you.. I leave you guys alone” Burt couldn’t believe it, that cap, that security cap.. “um thank you” that voice, that sweet timid voice…

“I think.., I touch your headphones again… jeje sorry about that…” Burt was in shock, it was Dave…?, he knew it was him, he was… he couldn’t express it in words, he looks the same but more alive? More.. happy? Burt noticed the scar on Dave's hands, yes..it was definitely him!

“Da...Dave???” 

“Yes burty is me..”

Burt as fast as he could, he went running towards him making both fall to the ground. He was so glad that he wasn’t...dead, oh god Burt remember again that day, he grabbed Dave hands and tears started forming on his eyes “ lo siento! Perdóname por favor.. de verdad lo siento.. no quería... “ Burt cried out, he didn’t like speaking on that language because of his past but his emotions was taking over him, he didn’t know what to feel, he was just so sorry he shouldn’t have lose control and grab that gun and—

“Um.. burty you are speaking Spanish again” Dave pointed out but Burt was still apologizing… wait he got a plan..

Dave as clumsy he goes, he leans forward towards Burt leading to a sudden kiss on their lips. Maybe time stopped when his lips met with his, but the flutter only intensified...Burt was confused but..happy, he had dreamed this moment so many times in that prison, there was raw emotion in the way his fingers curled around with his hands. Sadly, this beautiful scene couldn’t last longer, they pulled away but their eyes were locked into each other. Burt felt so much joy right now, he was finally...

“Is okay now..I’m fine! You are fine! We are finally at home..”

Yes.. Burt can say he found his true home, a home with Davie..

At the end, both of them got save by being with each other~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Sorry if I took so long but school took me over but yaaas I did it :D
> 
> Oh boy, these two I love them so much~ the kiss scene was awkward for me but I did for you guys that waste their time reading… Now time to say goodbye~
> 
> If you want to see more crazy stuff from me don’t forget that my instagram is: @j3ssy_4nd_m3m3s
> 
> Maybe in the future I may tell another story with other characters from this game or from another one, let destiny take his course..


End file.
